Wounded Soul Resurrection
by Teenluv18
Summary: Ava sent to Japan by her father becomes Aven. She is supposed to keep herself a secret but things get revealed and people find the truth and just when things start go well her past pays a visit. TamakixOCxKyoya Please read and review. A new version of Safer Without Me with a alternate ending
1. Chapter 1

**Hi**

**Okay so wrote a different version of Safer Without Me. Recently when I reread my story there were tons of silly mistakes and it was pretty hard to get to the first couple of chapters. So I decided to fix it and I also put an alternate ending for you to enjoy because I kind of felt guilty about the first ending. I hope you like this version a lot better been then you did the first one.**

**Now ! It's time to read so ENJOY!**

**DIScLAIMER: I don't own ouran host or it characters**

* * *

1

MOVING FAST

"Daddy, do I really have to go?" I asked

"Yes Ava sweetie it's best for you, it's very good school" My dad said as he patted my head. I frowned. It was only this morning I was informed then I was being shipped off to Japan. I mean its JAPAN, that's like half way across the world. The worst part is that I'll be living on my own. I know he has to be crazy! I'm a teenage girl who's going to be shipped away to live on my own in a foreign country. What could make my dad do something so rash.

"But, daddy what about my friends"

"You have to go ava"

"But what about school"

"Sorry ava, you still have to go"

"Why can't you come with me"

"There are reasons"

"Then can you tell me why you can't come and why I have to go in the first place?"

"No, sweetie i can't"

"But, dad-"

"No, im sorry"

"Why! Tell me!"

"NO! FOR THE LAST TIME NO!"

I took a couple of steps back. I was shocked. My dad was not the type to yell at me or anyone."If you don't tell me then I won't go and I'll just runaway or something" I know I was pushing my luck and I knew my actions are silly and childlike, but i had to know. He looked at me with pleding eyes."O.k. Fine, I'll go without a fight, . . . if you tell me why. please dad i need to know"

He took a deep sigh before replying "It's not safe here anymore…" he took another deep breath "do you remember that happen five years ago"

Remember? How could I forget? The image of what happen is still engraved in my brain.i would never be able to forget. after all it was my fault that it happened. Unable to speak, I nodded.

"Well she's out and she's looking for you"

I did a double take. "What? How in the world could she be out?"

"I don't know"

I looked at my father. He was hurting just as much as me, if not worst. I walked over to him and give him a hug."Daddy don't be upset I'll go. Just don't make that face"

"I'm sorry sweetie I don't mean to make you worry"

He pulled out of the hug and smiled at me. I was all he had left both my mother and sister were gone. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then I picked up my bags that had be packed the night before and walked to the door. My dad followed shortly. When we got in the car he told me where I would be living and how I'd get there. He told me I'd be going to ouran high school and that I'd have to dress as a boy. I didn't mind as long as my dad felt I was safe, I'd do anything. The car pulled up to the air port. My father and I got out of the ar and headed to the doors. One we came to part where he could pass we hugged and said our goodbyes. He give me a credit card (for food and living thing only) and a debit card (where he'd put my allowance).

"Bye, sweetie." he said

"I love you daddy"

"I love you too and remember to be safe." He told me with a sad look in his eyes. I only hugged him before running off to catch my flight. When I got on the plane and away from dad's view, I cried. Everything moved so fast I could barely remember anything. In the blink of an eye once again the things I cherish most were taken away. The flight was long and tiresome, but eventually I made it to a country called Japan.

As I walked out of the airport a limo was waiting for me. I got in and the diver took me to a big and fancy apartment. As I got out the diver handed me a map of Tokyo and the surrounding prefecture.

"Arigato Gozaimasu" I murmured in Japanese. He nodded before driving away. I walk into the apartment building and found my apartment. Then I punched in the code dad had given me earlier. I walked in and took a look around. It was a nice sized place. It had a bathroom (American styled), a bed room, kitchen and living room. I placed my bags by the table and went to take a shower. After I got out I headed over to my bags and took them to my room.

I opened one of them and pulled out a blue male uniform. I look down at my cheast which would be hard to hide. Since I was a size 34c after all. Their not a homogeneous type of huge but not small. I looked in my bags grabing my sports bra and warping. They would have to be enough to hide them. It was crazy tomorrow I'd be pretending to be a boy named Aven. Good thing I would be excused form the yearly check ups the school does. It is also a good thing I'm fluent in Japanese(she had Japanese lessons since she could speak (her mother used to teach her, plus her bestie was born in Japan and often spoke japanese randomly ).I sighed as I lay on my bed wondered how all of this happen in 24 hours. Before getting to comfortable I rolled over to the side of my bed and changed the time zone and set the alarm an hour earlier then I had to.I layed back, closed my eyes and wished for at least a half normal year.

* * *

**Did you like it ? Was it good or just o.k.?**

**Plz review, so I know how your opinions**

**And**

**Plz put this on your alert and fav. List**

**If you do I'll luv you forever and I'll even read and review your stories**

**Plz and thank you**

**well, bye bye till next time. :)**

**Jya mata !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am back!**_

_**Here is chapter two (redone) wink wink**_

_**Ahhh I like winking**_

* * *

**_2_**

_**And then it happened** _

I stood in front of the mirrior staring at my image. I was wearing the Ouran uniform and I was really starting to look like a guy.I had my chest flat'n, which took forever and hurt a lot. But I still had a problem, my hair went down pass my I'm going to have to cut it. I don't want to, but it's for my daddy so I guess I have to. I grabbed a pair of sisscor I had left next to the sink. I held them to my hair took a deep breath and started to cut. The outcome was good I now had shaggy hair.I still hated that my long hair that I spent 16 years growing out was now gone, but it was for my daddy so it was okay. I looked at all of my hair that was scattered on the floor and got a broom and cleaned it up. After I was done cleaning it got my stuff and headed to Ouran.

When I got to Ouran i was taken a back by the size. I was home schooled for the firsted 11 years of my life after that I went to a small private school so big schools like this have a strong hold on me. I looked a round and saw girl in yellow dresses that reminded me of cheese cake. I hate cheese cake _yuck._ I started to feel real gald that I didn't have to wear that uniform.

"Umm...Excuse me?" A high pitched vocie from behind me said. Shaken from my thoughts I turned around and came face to face with a cheese cake dress wearing girl. she had fare skin and light brown eyes. She was a pretty girl, but then again aren't all rich people.

"Yes?" I said using a deeper vocie then normal. I hope people don't sense that I'm a girl, because back in the states people were real good at that.

"Are you new?" The girl shifted her feet and looked back to her friends. Who just laughed and waved at her.

"Yes, I am"

"Ummm... well... if your new then maybe I could show you around. After school sometime" she looked away. I'm going guess she's shy which is really adorable. I thought about it for a second. I'm new, and I had no clue wear any of my classes are.

"I'm free after school"

"Thanks" the girl simled " my name is Shima"

"Well Shima-san, my name is Aven"

"Aven-san?"

"Just call me Aven. I condiser anyone willing to help a newbie like me a friend" I smiled brightly. This caused the girl to blush.

"O.k. Aven-san i'll meet you here once school is done"

"O.k. i'll be there or here" The girl laughed and ran over to her friends. I turned back to the school. "Well here I go" I said to my self as I made my way to frist period.

When I got there class was half over. I really should have had her show to my first class. I had gotten lost and went to five of the wrong classes. Each teacher had the same annoyed look, so for the fear of another annoyed look I hope this is the right class. when I stepped in the class room become silent.

"This is Mr. Foujii's class right?" I asked. The teacher looked me then at his roster sheet.

"you must be Aven Lenski"

"Yes, I am"

"Well, you can introduce your self and sit the the seat in the back"

"O.k." I turned to the class "Hello, I'm Aven Lenski, but you can just call me Aven, no suffix please" The girls started to blush and got excited."I'm very glad to be here and I hope to become friends with everyone." One girl with bright red hair rised her hand. "Yes?" I asked.

"What country are you from?"

"Spain" I lied. I had only been to spain during the summers. But the girl's eyes got big in awe, they believed every word.

"What's it like in Spain" Another girl asked.

"It's nice and it has good weather and at night the skies are so clear that you can see every star."

"How many langues can you speak?" Yet another girl asked

"Five"

Another rasied her had but the teacher had put his hand up. "Come on class let Mr. Aven get to his seat". I took this chance to get to my seat. I was in front of this guy with orange hair, there also was a girl(even though she was dressed as a guy it was easy to tell) and another guy with orange hair next to her. So a pair of twins and a tranny, interesting. The orange haired guy tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see what he wanted.

"Did you cut you're _own_ hair" he said.

"Yes, I did" I said proudly.

"Well you did a bad job."

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did it looks like you did it blind folded"

"You look like you did it blind folded"

"What! That doesn't even make sense." The orange hair boy begin to blush. Probably thinking of something very dirty.

"At least I don't have a polluted mind." I stuck out my tongue at him.

"At least I don't look and sound like a girl" Before I could hit the tranny girl next to him hit he's arm and scolded him. He then went back to paying attention to the teacher and ingored me and my hair for the rest of class. School came and went by quickly. I only got lose seven times( o.k yea thats a lot). I made my way to the front gate where I said I'd meet that Shima girl.

when I got to the gate she was talking to a friend about some club. She caught sight of me and said goodbye to her friend. Who head back towards the school.

"Hello Shima-san. Sorry for being late"

"Oh no, it's o.k. and just call me Shima"

I nodded and we headed back to the school entrance. Shima showed me short cuts, hidden doors and how to get almost anywhere. There were so many halls and doors I started to feel overwhelmed. Each hallway seemed to go on forever with endlees numbers of doors. We pass the gyms, a pool, classes, the cafe' and a whole lot more. Our last stop was music room three. She told me she was meeting a friend so I walked with there. The door said _Music room 3_ so I started to think that maybe her friend stayed late to pratice the violin. When she opened the door rose petals flew out and there was a seven person "welcome". The twins from before gave me a bored look before they took the girl to a couch where the girl from eailer sat. The tranny went back to her 'guest'. As I turned leave a body stood in my way it was a boy with light blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I haven't seen you around are you are for a vist?" The blonde siad in a princely vocie.

'No, i'm .." I was cut of by a boy with raven black hair.

"He's Aven Lenski, this is he's first day attending ouran host club"

"O.k. I'm not even going to ask" I then heard a small baby like vocie, then something started pulling on my jacket. Naturally I started I freaked out and stumbled backwards a fell. But I never hit the floor I looked to see what had broken my fall and there was the raven haired boy lying there. I started to blush in embarrassment but luckly for my tan skin it didn't show. I slowly got up and apoligized.

"It will cost 90,000 yen to get these fixed" he dangled a pair of broken glass from he's hand.

"I don't have that much right now."

"Well, I guess you can work as a host to pay it of"

"A host? Here?"

"Yes, A host at the host club is there a problem with that Aven-san?"

"Nope, not at all" There goes my semi-normal school year, bummer.

* * *

**Do u like long, medium, or short chapters? **

**please reveiw**

**it will help me write faster and better and it also warms my heart ( like hot coco on a winters eve)**

**I'm all poetic and stuff hee hee**

**well, bye bye till next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey just wanted to let you know that i DO NOT own ouran host culb or it's Characters (even though I wish i did)**

**anywho, please enjoy the story and PLEASE reveiw, if you do krama will reward you :)**

**BTW, Christmas is near**

** so please enjoy the holiday cheer!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Discovered

The school day went by all to fast, way too fast. Before I knew it I was standing in front of the host club doors.I really didn't want to go, but I guess I owe Kyoya. Who buys glasses at that price anyway. Personally I think he got ripped big time. Plus shouldn't he have some sort of warranty on them. He probably does and just wants some of want I like to call slave labor. Ugh, if only I wasn't so freaken' clumsy. Who in the freaks out over a freakishly small and cute sempai? Me that who! Since there's no use in even thinking about ruining away. I closed my eyes and opened the door.

"AV-CHAN" The small boy from yesterday appeared. Ha, you didn't scare me this time bunny boy."I'm sorry for yesterday I didn't mean to scare you" He looked at me with big brown eyes. He was so small and adorable. I just wanted to put him in my pocket and take him home with me. Ah! I've become a ... a under age pedophile. Gahh! I'm turning into a cheese cake pedophile. No, no just a Takashi or Kyoya or Tamaki. Yess I being cured.

"It's o.k." The small boy jumped up and down. Then he took my hand. Ah, no little boy let go! Why is he so small yet so inhumanly strong! My hand it hurts!

"Av-Chan."

"Yes?" Please let go of my hand.

"Do you want to eat cake with me?"

"No thank you, Hunny-Senpai." Let. Go. Of. Hand.

"Why not?" He asked eyes growing bigger. "We are friends right?"

"Sure. we are." My Hand! Let go of it! I can't feel it anymore!

"Then have some cake with me" Hunny-Senpai gave me a big smile. I had almost caved when Kyoya came to me and my hands rescue.

"Hunny lets leave Aven-San alone."

"O.k." Hunny-senpai skip of with his pink bunny in hand. That poor, poor bunny! I shall pray of you.

"Now Mr. Aven-San I'd like to have a word with you" Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up. I nodded, to nervous to speak. I follow kyoya to a secluded section of the club. Kyoya opened a door that seemed to be hidden on the side. He went in the room and I followed him. The room looked like a small office, but it had a couch and a table instead of a chair and desk. He sat down on the couch, but I stood awkwardly still.

"Aven-San."

"Y-y-yes" Every second I was alone with Kyoya the got even more nervous. What if he new I was girl? He could know, after all he is a Ootroi.

"I've been poking around" Of course he has. "But I have not been able to find any data on you. Other then your name and gender."

"Well I'm sorry about that, but isn't a good thing. I mean it's not like I've done anything so horribly bad that it's record worthy."

"While that may be true, I should at least be able to uncover your medical records."

"Why would you what those?"

"To make sure that there's no record of mental illness in your family and such" Kyoya opened a computer which seemed to appear out of no where and started to type. I gulped Aven Lenski may not have a history of mental illness, But Ava Banks sure did.

"It's quite strange it's as if they made you up"

"No, no, no I'm all real" i waved my hands back and forth. Then patted my self down. "See, I very touchable, touch me if you don't believe me."

"Ah no, it's fine I can see that your real just fine from here." Kyoya said as an almost invisible pink tinted his cheeks. Why'd he blush? Now I feel even more awkward.

"Okie dokie, then"

"Aven-San please sit standing must be awkward" He looked me in my eyes. His stare was steady and strong. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"ummm...O.K."

That's when it happened. As I was walking over to him I tripped and fell ( over what? My own stupidity would be my guess). When I fell I felt someting underneath me. All I could think about is that I fell on kyoya again didn't I? I opened my eyes to see that my lips were on his. Apparently I not only fell on Kyoya but on his lips too. I panicked and shot up. As I popped back up my chest band loosened. I moved my hands to cover my chest. Which caused my band to fall of and sent me toppling over backwards. I landed on my back, the pain caused tears to stream down my face. But that wasn't the only reason I was crying. Kyoya knew for sure now, there was no maybe anymore. it was all my fault to if only I wasn't so clusmy. Then he wouldn't know, and then he wouldn't be able to tell anyone. GOSH! He could tell someone!

"Aven-San are you o.k.?" kyoya asked. Pulling me away from my thoughts.

"You know don't you"

"Yes"

"Well that's great"

"May I ask why you're dressed as a guy?"

"Well it's along story and I'm sure your short on time"

'Yes, that's true"

I fake smiled and got up of the floor. Before I could turn around kyoya put his hand to my face and wiped away my tears. His eyes meet mine once again, but this time there was a softness to them. The softness faded into his normal cold stare. He stepped back and left the room. I stood there shocked and not sure what to do. So I took the time to re-wrapped my chest band, fix my hair, and straighten out my uniform.

When I left the room the other members of the host club were at work( if you could really even call it that). I looked around the room. Yesterday I had learned everyone's name. I knew who Tamaki-San, Haruhi, Mori-Senpai, Hunny-Senpai and the Hitachiin twins were. Even tough I couldn't tell which twin was which and would most likely never be able to tell. Anyway everyone was doing there job everyone but Tamaki-Senpai who was running towards me.

"Aven-San!" Tamkai called as he made his way over. "you're late"

"Yes, sorry Tamkai-Senpai"

"Call me king"

"No"

"But Av"

"O.k. number one you are not allowed to call me Av it sounds strange and number two it's would be stupied to call you of all poeple. Plus I'm a democrat."

"So mean" A dark cloud seemed to from over his head. It was weird seeing him like that so I took pity and called him _king_. Which seemed to alter his previous mood. The clouds parted and the sun started to shine. Tamaki had jumped out of his mini depression.

"You have so clients"

"Really?" It was strange hearing that since it was my first day.

"Yes, I told some of the girl about the new host and they gladly requested you"

"oh umm o.k."

Tamaki lead me over to a table wear three girls were sitting. I sat down after Tamaki left and introduced myself. "Hello, girls it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Aven Lenski but you can call me Aven". the three girl giggled then introduced themselves.

"I'm Alice" The girl with red hair said. The girl next to her introduced herself as Aimi and the girl next to her was Kiku.

"You all have such lovely names"

"Thank you Aven-San" The three girls said in unison

"So, girls have any of you been out of the country recently?"

" Yes, I went India with my dad for business" Aimi said

"And I went to Paris for some impluse shoppind, it was fun" Kiku said

" I went back to the States to visit family" Alice said

"Your from the States?" I asked

" Yes, counldn't you tell" she giggled and then the others joined in. I blushed embrassed by my excitement.

" Sorry one of my old friends from spain was born in America. He used to tell me all about it"

"Your from Spain" The three girls asked in unision

"Yes, I am" After that the conversion continued normally or as normal as a host club can get. It was oddly easy for me to please the girls. I guess it was because I am one and I know what they want. Later on I had gotten two more customers before the culb ended. It was fair to say they enjoyed my company. The way they laughed and talked reminded me of my old school. It reminded me of when I could dress as a girl and flirt with boys ( even though I never did that last part). I just know if that didn't happen, if she didn't get out then...then I-

"Aven-San" A stern vocie interrepted my thoughts. I turned to see Kyoya standing in his normal pose. "I thought I should infrom you that everyone has left" I looked around to see an empty room.

"Oh sorry I must have zoned out or something. umm... Kyoya-Senpai?"

"Yes, Aven-San"

"Will you tell everyone?"

"No"

Stunned i took a step back. "Why?"

"I see no reason to tell everyone"

I stood there for a moment, not in shock or anything like that. I foung myself wanting to ask him questions. it's a bad idea though, i know this. He has siblings so i just wonna know.

"Kyoya-Senpai, do you love your siblings?"

"What a strange question"

"Will you answer it?"

"Why should i anwser such a question?"

"If you do i'll tell you my frist name"

"I Already know what it is Aven-San"

"no, my real name" He looked at me. This will work I know it will. Kyoya can't pass up unkown information, it's in his blood to want to know. I didn't know why I want to know such a silly question. I guess because of what happened it's hard for me to know if siblings can love each other. it just seems so impossible, so far out of reach.

"Yes, I do" Kyoya said before turning around to walk away.

"WAIT!" i yelled louder then intend to. "umm.. sorry for yelling, but i still haven't told you my name"

"Oh, yes. Your name it is ?"

"A deal is a deal, it's . . . or . . . well I am Ava"

"O.k. Ava-San, bye now. I have important matters to get to. so I'll be seeing you tomorrow" Then he walked out of the room leaving me alone. He loves his sibilings, but how? Aren't all sibilings the same, don't they always fight? Isn't it normal for them to hate each other? Or is it just me? But did I really hate her? no, I can remeber her I did love her and she loved me. Then I got sick and I...She... I couldn't think about it anymore. All those years and that one day. It's too much and I hate remebering it, but I always do everyday every second of my life I can remember the day my mom died. Tears started to roll down my cheeks, I couldn't stop them. So I cried, I stood there and cried untill my eyes where dry and no more tears would come. Then I walked out the door, out the school, knowing that I had already missed the train I walked home.

* * *

**DA DA DAAAAAA**

**please review, it fills my heart eith warmth**

**Hope you liked it**

**Well, bye till next time :)**


End file.
